


The Spirit Carries On

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Character Death, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Extreme Deadline Treat, M/M, Reincarnation, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: In every existence, he meets the red-headed man with the miracle smile. They somehow always manage to find each other, but Sami never remembers.Finn's just left to fall in love, inevitably always knowing how the story ends.





	The Spirit Carries On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/gifts).

> Title from The Spirit Carries On by Dream Theater

Finn Balor remembers a life that Sami does not. 

They've been at this for centuries- a fact not lost on Finn. It's always been his burden to arrive Earthside, remembering everything that's come before. The Universe is at least kind enough to suppress the really horrible things until Finn's old enough to properly deal with those memories. 

In every existence, he meets the red-headed man with a miracle smile. They somehow always manage to find each other, but Sami never remembers. 

Finn's just left to fall in love, inevitably always knowing how the story ends. They've never managed to have a happy ending, despite everything Finn's tried. 

Finn can't imagine why it's got to be this way. They've been at this for thousands of years. He'd think The Universe would take pity on him and allow them _one_ happy ending. 

They were lovers in an army, cruelly separated in battle. Finn was left to forever ponder what might have been, until he too passed into Elysium. 

By the time he arrived, Sami had moved into his next life. 

In another life, they were homesteaders, living a simple life on the prairie. The small shanty sat in the middle, bordering each of their lands. It hadn't been much- just a simple tar paper shack- but it had been home. 

Sami milked the cows, while Finn tended to the horses. They tended to their separate fields, and then spent the nights under the stars, stealing kisses when they knew no neighbors would drop in for a surprise visit. 

The town folk never questioned them, assuming they were just best friends, baching together. They didn't think anything of it- Finn and Sami were beloved bachelors of their town. 

Then, the epidemic came. 

One day, Finn was fine. The next day, he woke with a cough, and a fever. He fell victim to 'brain fever', taking him away from his Sami. 

Their bliss ended by a disease neither of them understood...

These are just two of their lives together. Finn _tries_ not to focus on them. He silently hopes his optimism will give him the happy ending he so desperately craves. 

Their shared life has finally settled down. No one's injured. Work's slow but not unbearably so. Sami tells him just to consider it an excuse to spend more time together. 

They have a new house- a small cottage off the beaten path. They spend their days decorating the house- choosing paint, wallpaper and furniture. Then, by night, they're sprawled out in the backyard, staring at the stars and stealing kisses. 

It reminds Finn of those stolen kisses on the open prairie all those years ago. 

He could get used to living like this. He's been frugal with his money. Sami's been the same way. They could easily run off together. 

Even though Sami would _never_ agree to it, Finn does find the thought quite tempting. 

Sami makes it all worth while. He accepts Finn for all his quirks- he doesn't care about any of that. 

Finn is just as crazy about Sami. He's been like that since the beginning of time. 

Few loves survive thousands of years. Finn considers them the lucky ones. 

Sometimes, Finn sits up, watching Sami sleep, and wonders what- _if anything_ he remembers from those other lives. Finn would love to share their story but he doesn't know what Sami would think. 

Finn's always bore the burden of being the keeper of the before on his own. 

Eventually, the need for sleep overtakes the need to think. Finn gives in, allowing rest to carry him off. He dreams of all the lives that came before. 

The merciful universe leaves out the way they parted. 

-fin-


End file.
